Augophilia
by Yun-Seo
Summary: Fem!Naruto. Blind!Naruto. She's different. She's selfless, kind and have been respected for years, but when she died, she didn't expect to wake up in different body, where she is treated just like a trash, a demon. They didn't even know that she is blind. (Rated M for theme, just to be safe. Some incorrect spellings and grammar.)


**_1: Blind_**

* * *

_"A demon!"_

_"You should just die."_

_"You killed my family!"_

_"Trash of the society!"_

_"Low-class garbage."_

_"I'm blind." I said, a gentle smile lifted on my face, "And that's all into it 'ttebayo."_

* * *

She remembered being killed by a truck hitting her body full force.

She remembered feeling numb in every inch of her own body.

She remembered closing her eyes and letting out her last breath.

_Then she remembered, opening her bright blue eyes for the world to see._

_She remembered to be alive _**_again_**_._

...

Naruto smiled widely, _her _messily tied short blonde pigtails bouncing from every step she does, _her _own signature orange jacket flaps from every move she makes, _her_ sun-kissed skin glowed and complimented _her_ wide blue eyes that is staring straight ahead of the hallway.

_Her pupil-less pretty blue eyes._

She's blind.

But she remembered seeing the harsh world few years ago.

People treated her like a scum, a trash and she's not fazed by all of it.

She just keeps on living a cruel life.

_—but stopped when a hand grips her neck and—_

She absentmindedly scratches her scarred neck and sighs, she's a soon-to-be ninja now! She ain't gonna live in the past!

And so she grinned.

"Hey guys!" she greeted the class _wildly._

"Naruto!? What're you doing in here!?"

She glanced to her right, multiple chakra signatures flared out in obnoxious fashion.

_'They're confused.' _She sighed then waved her hand that is clutching her **own** hitai-ate for everyone to see.

"I'm a shinobi now!"

"No way you are!" A rambunctious voice hollered, _Kiba_, Naruto stuck her tongue out,

"But I am! Dattebayo!" She mocked, then froze for a second then calmed down.

A familiar chakra behind her _glowed_.

"Naruto. Refrain from causing trouble this morning and get back to your seat." Iruka nudges Naruto inside the class, She gave him a lopped sided grin as she went for her own seat.

Sakura and Ino screeched.

Naruto jumps away from her seat and almost went stumbling down the stairs not only for a cold hand to grip her arm.

"Watch out." a harsh voice told her, she snapped her eyes infront of her.

A burning cold but calm chakra flashed.

_'Sasuke!' _She realized then the hand grabbing her vanished.

"I will not do that again to save your sorry-ass from the stairs. Dead last."

Naruto hissed comically, then winced at the sound of shrill voices on her side.

_"Are you blind!?—" _Naruto nodded inwardly, "—_That's my seat you're about to get occupied!" _Sakura and Ino screamed at the same time, then they looked at each other, eyes wide.

_"Shut up, Ino-pig! That is _**_my _**_seat!"_

_"_**_You _**_shut up, forehead! I got here before you, that's my _**_own _**_seat—!"_

_"SILENCE!"_

Everyone paused.

"Naruto, go back to your seat. Sakura and Ino aswell." Iruka spoke, eyebrows creased.

Naruto smiled apologetically at her teacher as she went next to Sasuke, she glanced at him, "Thanks." She muttered.

Sasuke snorted, "I don't need your petty gratitude. Moron."

Naruto snarled, "You're _still_ a bastard."

Sakura went running towards her side. Ino, noticing that, slumped on her own spot dejectedly.

Iruka coughed against his fist, "Alright. I will announce your... Teams."

He stared blankly at his clean desk then sighs, "I will be gone for a minute and don't make a ruckus!"

Then he's gone.

Naruto stared dead ahead, blocking out the noises her classmates make.

Twelve years.

For almost twelve years she kept on living here in this strange world, she reminded herself, that this world is _definitely_ different from her original one.

World where Killing is a job?

Well, her world has Hitmen and underground organizations, but still it's illegal.

Unlike here.

She doesn't have any choice but to become one, a ninja. People call her names, wanting to cease her existence, to cut this short, she needed to become a ninja to protect and have money for herself.

Afterall, choosing to become a civilian is... not the best choice.

.

"-Zumaki Naruto."

"Wait, _What!?_"

Naruto woke up from her seat when she heard her name being called out and the... scream, Sakura's scream.

"I'm fine being with _Sasuke-kun _but why do I have to team up with her!?"

What?

"Team assigning." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

Ah. So that's why.

"That's because of the rules, Sakura. Individual scores are taken into account; skills and intelligence. Naruto scored last, that's why she's with you."

Iruka's chakra waved slowly and carefully.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Naruto smiled at Iruka, "It's okay."

Sakura turned her head towards her, "What do you mean by that!?"

...

The three, being Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, sat on their seats.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Iruka left the room, fifteen minutes.

Two hours and thirty minutes.

Naruto jolted from her position, then whipped her head towards the door, one of her pigtails almost smack Sasuke on the face.

_Electric hot chakra crackling under the weight of suppression._

The door opened. Now, three of them staring at the door. A man with gravity-defying silver hair stood there, with his jounin uniform and a mask covering half of his face. His hitai-ate covers one of his eyes, though Naruto doesn't know that, she can't see.

"My first impression of you guys is... Not interesting. You're more backbreaking than the reports had been said. Meet me on the rooftop in five. I'll be waiting."

Then his chakra vanished.

Sakura grumbled, muttering about 'old men making them wait then vanishing', Sasuke just grunted and stood up.

Naruto, followed the man's electrifying hot chakra.

_This should be worth it._

* * *

_yo._


End file.
